


Soul of a Lion

by fallingsnow6136



Series: Whump Challenge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, protective Veronica over Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Lance has the soul of lion, always using himself as a shield to protect those dear to him. When one of these situations leads him near to death, its up to Veronica to make sure Lance does not leave them forever.
Relationships: Lance & Veronica (Voltron)
Series: Whump Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	Soul of a Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinehime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/gifts).



> Hey there. So I'm attempting this whump challenge and this entire challenge is dedicated to 'Sunshine-hime' and the Day 1 prompt that I chose for this challenge is 'Vomiting'. This first drabble is a canon divergence and is set in the episode 'Heart of a Lion' when Lance and Veronica were shot at before Red got to them. Ali, I love you and hope you enjoy this.

It had been instinct for Lance to dive towards his sister to get her out of the way of the blast but the attack had hit him full-force, feeling as if sharp knives were digging into his stomach as their whole car toppled over as he rolled over. He didn't want to accidentally hurt Veronica and unfortunately, this could not be managed with keeping himself safe as well, so he slipped in that effort, head crashing against the ground.

"Lance!" Veronica had been staggered when she had been pushed down and shielded by her little brother, about to scold him but her heart caught in her throat as she realised he was lying in his own pool of blood. "Lance! Oh god!"

"Lance?! Veronica, what happened?" Keith's voice shook and Veronica could hear the panic in his voice but couldn't answer him at that moment.

"Lance, my buddy, are you okay?" Hunk asked, sounding just as urgent.

"Lance, please say something!" Allura cried, her voice high-pitched. "Veronica, what's happening?!"

"Lance!" Pidge called out, a tone of urgency in her voice. "Veronica, is Lance ok?"

Veronica had quickly taken off her jacket, placing it underneath Lance's head, carrying him in his arms and trying to duck the Galra shots at the same time but one headed straight for them. Her eyes widened and this time, she shielded her brother with her own body but she didn't have to because the Red Lion suddenly shot forward, taking them both inside of her. Veronica tightened her grip slightly around her brother, focusing on him instead of answering his friends.

"Red Lion reporting," Veronica managed to say.

"Veronica?" Curtis's concerned voice broke through. "Are you ok? Do you need help?"

Veronica would have replied but as her own hand took Lance's, her heart sunk, her eyes widening, words failing her. Why was Lance so cold? He had just been hurt right? Yeah, that was right. He was okay. He would be fine. She rubbed her brother's hand, absently aware that her jacket had changed from grey to a dark red. _Lance. Lance. Please be okay, little brother. Oh god._ Her eyes stung but she pushed down the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. Crying would not help anything, after all. She had to focus.

"Curtis, Lance and I are fine," Veronica said seriously. Okay, it wasn't the complete truth but she would make it the truth. "We're heading back to headquarters soon." She cut off the communication, hoping Curtis and the others would be able to keep the Paladins calm. Okay, so first she had to stop the bleeding. Her brother wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. He could be saved. Focusing strictly on his injuries, she focused on stopping the blood and bandaging the wounds. Her heart leapt into her throat as she felt Lance cough. "Lance?"

"V'rnica?" Lance mumbled weakly. "Wasgoingon?" His words were jumbled.

Veronica let out a choked laugh, a tear finally making it down her cheek. "You're ok, Lance. How do you feel?"

"Like Hunk," Lance mumbled, wincing slightly and Veronica quickly grabbed Lance's helmet which had fallen off when they were thrown back.

"Here," Veronica said, gently helping her little brother into a sitting position who then vomited into the helmet, beginning to cough soon afterwards.

"You ok?" Lance asked once he had stopped coughing.

Veronica grasped Lance's hand, rubbing his back gently with the other, a few more tears falling down. "As long as you're okay, I always will be. Just rest ok?"

Lance didn't argue with this, leaning against her and allowing his eyes to close.


End file.
